PTD dan Kisah Cintaku
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Ini adalah sequel dari fanfic HimeKami yang sebelumnya 'Kisah Cintaku dan PTD' Ini masih berhubungandengan pelajaran PTD, dan juga kisah tentang LenRin yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih, penasaran? baca aja deh


**PTD & Kisah Cintaku**

**HimeKami**

**Warn : Typo(s), gaje, aneh bin ajaib, alur kecepetan**

Kami : helloww! Kita kembali

Hime : ini adalah sequel fic HimeKami yang sebelumnya '**Kisah Cintaku & PTD**'

Llu : dan untuk fic HimeKami yang berjudul **'Nothing' **maupun **'2L' **masih dalam proses kok, readers tenang saja ya. Nantikan saja kelanjutannya

Luna : nah dari pada lama-lama ayo baca disclaimer!

Llu : siapa yang baca?

Kami : nope! Bukan aku

Hime : ogah

Luna : sorry, not me this time

Llu : jadi, siapa yang baca? *innocent smile*

Hime+Luna : KAMU! DASAR BAKA!

Llu : hai'…. *sambar kertas disclaimer*

**Disclaimer : vocaloid bukan milik HimeKami, pelajaran PTD pun bukan Hime gurunya apalagi Kami yang nilai ulangan PTD nya dapat nilai kursi dibalik…**

Kami : URUSAI! JANGAN BOCORKAN NILAI KU!

Hime : nilainya Nii-chama jelek, karena kalau pelajaran PTD dia mikirnya ke fanfic terus

Kami : tapi a…

Luna : well, dari pada banyak bacot, kita mulai aja! 3…

Kami : oi..

Luna : 2…

Hime : chotto…

Luna : 1…

Cekidot!

**Normal POV**

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari yang dibenci Len. Kenapa? Karena hari ini ada upacara bendera dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah pidato kepala sekolah, yang isinya tidak penting menurut Len, dan Cuma bikin capek. Alasan lain? Karena jadwal pelajaran hari ini menyebalkan semua (bagi Len). Apa saja? Yah, Sejarah, Matematika, Fisika, Kimia dan PTD. Apa itu PTD? Di cerita yang sebelumnya sudah di jelaskan bukan? Eh? Belum baca? Oke kita jelaskan kembali PTD adalah Pengetahuan Dasar Teknologi. Mempelajari tentang listrik, benda elektronik, dan semacamnya. Oke cukup sekian penjelasannya.

Len dan Rin telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama kurang lebih… 4 bulan, yap! 4 bulan. Dan selama 4 bulan jadian, hari-hari mereka juga di isi dengan pertengkaran tidak berarti, seperti biasa, hari ini pun juga…

"LEN-KUN! KEMBALIKAN BUKU KU!" teriak Rin Asami sang ketua kelas juga kekasih dari Len Kagamine

"tidak mau! Weee~" ujar Len sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya,dan memakai topi jaketnya(**Hime : **untuk apa?)

"mou~ Len-kun! Kau childish sekali"

"biarin" ujar Len lalu berlari keluar kelas (**Kami :** saat ini jam istirahat ok?)

"Len-kun! Tungguu!" teriak Rin sambil berlari mengejar Len

Len, bukannya berhenti malah mempercepat langkahnya

Rin pun dengan sekuat tenaga mengejar Len

Lantai 2 (koridor kelas mereka) terlewati, lantai 3 (koridor kelas senior) terlewati, saat mereka menaiki lantai ke 4 Rin merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak kuat lagi

"Len… kun… tunggu" ujar Rin pelan dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

Dan tanpa Rin duga, Len menghentikan langkahnya

"kau capek kan?" Tanya Len yang memunggungi Rin

"hosh… Len-kun… hosh… ke… kembalikan… hosh… buku… ku" ujar Rin sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"tidak mau" jawab Len singkat

"kenapa?" tany Rin

"habisnya… kau hanya memperhatikan buku ini, dan dari tadi aku dicuekin" gerutu Len

Mendengar jawaban Len yang terkesan childish itu, Rin tersenyum

"owh, jadi, Len-kun cemburu yaa?" Tanya Rin dengan nada dibuat-buat dan berusaha menahan tawanya

"eh? Cemburu? a… aku tidak cemburu sama buku kok!" ketus Len

"aah~ masa? Benar begitu?" Tanya Rin yang belum puas menggoda Len

"be.. benar kok!" ujar Len

"pfft… hahahaha! Len-kun! Sudah lah! Jangan childish begitu! Sini kembalikan bukuku! Aku janji kok, gak akan cuek'in Len-kun lagi" ujar Rin akhirnya

"beneran nih? Janji?" Tanya Len dengan nada ceria sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Rin, lalu mengulurkan kelingkingnya

"iya, janji deh" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Len

Lalu Len mengembalikan buku Rin

"nah, ayo kita ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi" ujar Len lalu menarik tangan Rin

"tu… tunggu! Len-kun aku haus nih, kita ke kantin dulu aja yuk" ajak Rin

"baiklah…"

"traktir aku jus jeruk ya?" pinta Rin sambil memasang jurus andalannya puppy eyes no jutsu(?)

"geez, iya iya" ujar Len menyerah sambil menahan blushing nya (**Kami:** siapa sih yang tahan dengan jurus puppy eyes nya Rin)

"yeay! Len-kun baik~ " ujar Rin girang, lalu bergelayut(?) di lengan Len

"Rin! Lepas! Malu tau!" omel Len, dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Rin

"ehehehe, gomen gomen" kata Rin dan melepaskan pelukannya

"ayo cepat!" ujar Len lalu menarik tangan Rin menuju kantin

"hai'" jawwab Rin dan tersenyum

**Time Skip**

Saat ini adalah pelajaran BAKAito-sensei yang merupakan wali kelas 9-5

"nah, selamat siang murid-murid geblek saya yang tercinta" sapa Kaito-sensei riang

"siang BAKAito-sensei" jawab para murid serempak

"hari ini sensei membawa kabar bagi kalian, entah itu baik atau buruk nilai sendiri aja!" ujar Kaito-sensei berbasah(?) basi

"waah? Kabar apa, BAKAito-sensei?" Tanya Hatsune Miku antusias

"sensei membawa makhluk(?) baru untuk kelas ini" ujar Kaito-sensei riang

"wah murid baru?"

"ini kan sudah jam pelajaran ke-5, kenapa tidak dari tadi ya?"

"seperti apa orangnya ya?"

"cewek ato cowok ya?"

"pindahan dari mana ya?"

"kyaa~ kalo cowok aku jadi'in pacar ah!"

"kalo cowok aku jadi'in pacar juga deh! Jiwa Yaoi ku sedang meluap-luap nih!"

Terdengar banyak suara bisikan atau mungkin teriakan menghiasi kelas. Namun abaikan kata yang terakhir ya. Menanggapi semua itu, sang ketua kelas, alias Asami Rin hanya bisa bergumam pelan

"murid baru ya…" gumam Rin

"nah, ayo silahkan masuk" perintah Kaito-sensei kepada sesosok orang yang ada dibalik pintu kelas

'SREK' pintu di buka dan tampak lah sesosok gadis manis berambut ungu-violet, berbadan mungil berjalan mendekati Kaito-sensei

"nah, semuanya, ini Gakuko Kamui" jelas Kaito-sensei

"KAMUI?" Teriak Miku heran

"GAKUKO!?" teriak seorang murid nyaris bersamaan, seorang berambut ungu yang mirip seperti murid baru itu

"gakupo-nii?" sahut si murid baru itu

"ng, Kamui-san, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu" saran Kaito-sensei

"minna-san, konnichiwa, nama ku Kamui Gakuko, aku adalah adik sepupu Gakupo Kamui, mulai sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini, mohon bantuannya" ujar Gakuko sambil tersenyum manis, yang membuat seluruh siswa nosebleed, dan membuat Kaito-sensei kebingungan

"ano… sensei? Kenapa mereka begitu?" Tanya Gakuko heran

"mereka semua memang begitu… eh? Len? Kok kau tidak berdarah sendiri?" Tanya Kaito-sensei heran

"ng… kalau saya berdarah sekarang, saya akan mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak nantinya, BAKAito-sensei" jawab Len tenang

"eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kaito-sensei heran

"ng… bukan apa-apa" jawab Len (**Llu : **kalian mengerti maksud Len? Tidak mengerti? Baiklah aku jelaskan, yang Len maksud, singkatnya adalah Rin, kalau Len nosebleed gara-gara Gakuko, nanti Rin akan ngamuk, dan Rin pasti akan memukuli Len dengan sadis)

"baiklah! Para siswi dan Len, cepat bawa para siswa ke UKS sebelum mereka kehabisan darah!" perintah Kaito-sensei

"geez, merepotkan!" gerutu para siswi lalu membawa(baca:menyeret) para siswa kelas 9-5 ke UKS

Dan Len pun kebagian membawa Gakupo (**Luna : **aku heran, kenapa Gakupo bisa nosebleed gara-gara saudara nya sendiri.** Kami : **sudahlah!)

"um… Gakupo-nii berat ya? A…aku bantu ya?" tawar seorang gadis sambil berdiri di depan Len

"eh?" ujar Len kaget

"i…iya deh" jawab Len kemudian dan gadis itu-Gakuko- tersenyum manis

**-UKS-**

"IA-sensei!" teriak murid 9-5 sesampainya di UKS

"ha… hai'?" jawab sang guru penjaga UKS itu heran

"siswa kelas kami terkena anemia berjama'ah sensei!" jelas sang ketua kelas-Asami Rin-

"eh? Asami-san? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya IA-sensei yang semula tenang menjadi agak panic

"ng… susah untuk dijelaskan sensei" sahut Miku

"ah, begitu, baiklah akan sensei cek keadaan mereka dulu"

" hai' " jawab Rin dan Miku serempak

Rin dan Miku pun keluar UKS

"ne, Miku, kau lihat Len tidak?" Tanya Rin

"eh? Entahlah, tadi aku melihatnya membawa Gakupo bersama dengan Kamui-san" jawab Miku

"Kamui-san, murid baru itu?"

"iya"

**Sementara Itu… diwaktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda (taman belakang sekolah)**

"terima kasih telah menolong Gakupo-nii" kata seorang gadis berambut violet

"uh… yah, sama-sama" jawab cowok shota berambut blonde (**Len : **hey! Aku bukan shota! )

"oh iya, aku Kagamine Len, salam kenal, Kamui-san" kata Len memperkenalkan diri

"ah, salam kenal Kagamine-kun, dan… kau boleh memanggilku Gakuko" jawab Gakuko malu-malu

"ng… kalau begitu… panggil aku Len" jawab Len yang entah mengapa, menjadi salah tingkah

"ng.. kalau begitu, lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang, Gakuko-chan" ajak Len

"hai', Len-san" jawab Gakuko Lalu tersenyum

Rin dan Miku sedang mengobrol diruang kelas, saat ,melihat Gakuko dan Len masuk ke kelas bersama-sama, tampak mereka sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa riang

"len-kun? Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Rin, namun sepertinya Len tidak mendengarkan Rin

"ahaha, kau benar sekali Gakuko-chan!"ujar Len sambil tertawa, sang gadis bersurai violet itu pun turut tertawa dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya

'Gakuko-chan!? APA ITU!?' teriak inner Rin

"LEN-KUN!" teriak Rin dan tidak ada respon dari Len

"len-kun?" gumam Rin heran. Rin dan Miku melihat Len yang berbincang-bincang dengan Gakuko, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat Gakuko pamit dan pergi keluar kelas, mungkin mau menjenguk Gakupo di UKS

"hey, Rin kau tahu tahu tidak, Gakuko ini mirip dengan si Lenka, sepupuku yang pernah aku ceritakan itu"

"oh begitu" sahut Rin dingin

"Rin?" Tanya Len heran

"…"

"Rin kau kenapa?" Tanya Len heran, tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang marah

"aku tidak apa-apa kok! Ne, Miku, aku akan menyuruh para siswa yang 'istirahat' di UKS itu kembali ke kelas, jaa, Miku" ujar Rin lalu pergi keluar kelas

"RIN!" panggil Len namun Rin sudah berlalu pergi

"oi, saudara Mikuo" panggil Len

"apa? Aku punya nama tau! Lagipula, kamu tidak mengerjar Rin?" sahut Miku

"apa yang terjadi pada Rin?" Tanya Len

"kau tidak tahu kenapa!? Padahal kau sedari tadi cuekin panggilan Rin!?" ujar Miku yang mulai terpancing emosinya

'sabar Miku… sabar… demi dewi Negi, demi para Negi tercinta, kamu harus sabar Miku…' sahut inner Miku

"eh? Aku cuek'in Rin?" Tanya Len heran, dan bersamaan dengan itu, topi jaket Len terlepas, dan menampakkan Len yang sedang memakai _headset mini_

"eh? Headset mini?" gumam Miku heran

"iya, dari tadi aku memakai ini dengan volume 80%, tapi saat aku mulai berbicara dengan Rin, aku turunkan volumenya menjadi 45%" jelas Len

"lalu, pembicaraanmu dengan Kamui-san tadi?" Tanya Miku

"itu… sebenarnya aku hanya sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri"

**Flashback : ON –Len's POV-**

Aku pun berjalan bersama Gakuko kembali kekelas, aku melihat Gakuko tampak berbicara, kalian heran kan, kenapa aku hanya melihat dia berbicara, bukan mendengarnya? Well, jawabannya simple, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat mp3 player ku. Mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat karena aku memakai headset mini yang tersembunyi oleh topi jaketku. Mendengarkan mp3 player sambil berjalan, dan menulikan telingaku terhadap dunia luar, adalah hobi terpendamku

"LEN-SAN AWAS!" kata Gakuko, atau mungkin… dia berteriak, dan aku pun menghentikan langkahku

"Len-san kamu… hampir menabrak pintu kelas" ujar Gakuko menjelaskan

"oh… begitu ya?" ujar ku setengah heran

"Len-san kalau kamu hanya focus pada lagi di mp3 player mu seperti itu terus, kamu akan selalu menghiraukan omongan orang, dan tidak focus pada jalan" kata Gakuko panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas (**Llu : **lho?)

'dia tau ya, kalau aku mendengarkan musik, lagi pula, perkataannya itu seperti perkataan Lenka' batin ku. Kalian tau Lenka? Dia adalah sepupu perempuan yang paling dekat dengan ku. Aawww Lenka! Aku kangen sekali padamu!

"ahahaha, kau benar sekali Gakuko-chan" ujar ku pada Gakuko lalu tertawa

**Flashback : OFF –Normal POV-**

"ah… begitu" tanggap Miku setelah ia mendengar penjelasan dari Len, sedikit tidak masuk akal memang, yah, Miku juga berpikir begitu

"aku tidak berbohong!" sahut Len seolah bisa membaca pikiran Miku

"iya… aku percaya" jawab Miku pasrah

"sebaiknya , kamu cepat-cepat berbaikan dengan Rin-chan" saran Miku

"inginku sih, juga begitu, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Len

"hum…" gumam Miku yang tampak berpikir keras

"AH! Aku tau!" seru Miku kemudian

"apa? Kau ada ide?"

"iya! Kan habis ini pelajaran PTD, dan materinya adalah praktek bahasa isyarat jadi…. Pst..pst.." kata Miku sambil membisikkan idenya pada Len

"wah ide bagus saudara Mikuo!" ujar Len sambil tersenyum

"hey! Namaku Miku! Dan.. sama-sama" sahut Miku

**Time Skip**

Saat ini telah berlangsung pelajaran PTD di kelas 9-5, dan isi kelas itu telah lengkap, termasuk para siswa yang tadi kekurangan darah

"nah, sekarang giliran kelompok Hatsune dan Suzune!" perintah Luka-sensei

"hai'!" jawab Miku dan Ring bersamaan, lalu mereka memperagakan bahasa isyarat

"hey, Rin" panggil Len

"…"

"nanti, untuk kelompok kita… biar aku yang memperagakan ya? Rin yang menebak saja" kata Len

"terserah" sahut Rin

"sekarang giliran Asami dan Kagamine!" perintah Luka-sensei

"hai'!"

"nah, sekarang kami akan memperagakan salah satu bahasa isyarat, kau siap Rin?" ujar Len dan Rin pun hanya mengangguk

"nah coba tebak ini!" kata Len lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke atas dadanya

"aku?" jawab Rin pelan

"yup! Benar!" sahut Len

"lalu ini…" ujar Len lalu membentuk tangannya menjadi hati

"kokoro?" jawab Rin

"nope! Kau salah Rin, coba lagi!" sahut Len

"cin..ta?" jawab Rin sedikit heran

"yup! Tepat!" sahut Len

"nah… yang terakhir ini…" ujar Len lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Rin

"kamu?" Tanya Rin heran

"yup! Tepat sekali! Jadi apa bacanya, Rin?" Tanya Len

"aku-cinta-kamu, ups!" ujar Rin lalu membekap mulutnya

"I love you too Rin" jawab Len lalu memeluk Rin

"maaf" gumam Len pelan

Adegan romantis pasangan blonde itu, membuat seisi kelas rebut, para siswa-siswi kelas 9-5 berjoget Gangnam Style berjama'ah, diiringi dengan tangis bahagia Luka dan Miku.

Namun sayang, acara 'Oppa Gangnam Style' kelas 9-5 harus terhenti karena bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Kami : yak! Cut!

Luna : maaf, endingnya rada gaje

Llu: cukup panjang juga, menurutku

Hime :…

Luna : nah dari pada kelamaan kita tutup saja ya!

Kami : ok! Nah, Minna-sama, kalau ada kesalahan, atau ada kritik atau sarannya buat fic ini mohon review ya…

All : **review please**


End file.
